postdissolutionspherefandomcom-20200214-history
Kovrov Stoyanovich
Kovrov Elieser Stoyanovich (b. May 14, 1980) is the current and first Emperor of the Empire of Antioquia. He led the campaign that brought freedom to Antioquia and was president of the Royal Council that proclaimed the Royal Charter. He was appointed for life as Emperor by the Royal Council on May 25 of 2012. He is a renowned militar and has an impeccable military service, with over 30 distinctions given by the Royal Courts and the Military Committee. Early Years Kovrov was born on May 14 in 1980 in Medellin to Vitali Stoyanovich and Martha Claudia Eliecer. He received a careful education by excellent teachers. From an early age Kovrov showed an inclination toward learning. He became fluent in several languages: Latin, Italian, German, French, and Russian. Besides concerning himself with antiquarian studies, history, literature, natural science, and astronomy, Kovrov's special interest was music, having inherited the musical talents of his father. The keynote of his personality was the reject of any religious devotion. Even with his anti-religiosity, Kovrov had received an ecclesiastical education, but his prospects were changed when his elder brother Vasili died of smallpox on 9 July 1995, and Kovrov assume as the director of the few property that the family had. The Jesuit and church influences, however, remained with Kovrov throughout his life, and he was uncommonly knowledgeable for a monarch in the matters of theology, metaphysics, jurisprudence, and the sciences. He also retained his interest in astrology and alchemy which he had developed under Jesuit tutors. Kovrov was said to have typical physical attributes of a colombian citizen. He was reserved, short and thin, and of sickly constitution. His disposition was cold and reserved in public, but open with his close associates, and he was awkward socially. The Royal Librarian described Kovrov in the following manner: "His gait was stately, slow and deliberate; his air pensive, his address awkward, his manner uncouth, his disposition cold and phlegmatic." The librarian wrote that because of his long expected career in high ecclesiastical office, Kovrov, had "early adopted the intense Catholic piety expected of him and the gentle manners appropriate to a merely supporting role. He grew to manhood without the military ambition that characterized most of his fellow monarchs. From the beginning, his reign was defensive and profoundly conservative." In 2006 he was chosen king of Antioquia, in 2007 king of Cundinamarca. In 2008 he gained the crown of all Colombia. In July 2012, more than a year after his father's death, he was elected Emperor at Medellin in spite of the intrigues of its ministers Cardinal Mazarin, who tried to elect Fernando Marco, Elector of the Province of Bogota or some other non-Envigado prince. Reign Kovrov I has reigned as Emperor of Antioquia since May 26 of 2012, one day after the Empire was created. His reign has been caracterizated by an expansionist policy supported on nacionalism and the establishment of an extremely militarized society. His domestic policies has been somewhat left, implementing popular reforms, such as a massive public housing project, massive social welfare programs and Imperial subsidies to public services and to day-to-day materials, this has caused that the cost of life in Antioquia is incredebly low compared to the past countries of Colombia, Venezuela, Panama and Ecuador, leading to great internal stability. Durign his Reign, the Imperial government intervened in almost all sectors of the Antioquian economy, provoking the Antioquian Miracle of 2012, in which the economy grew 8.7% for over a year. His foreign policies after the Antioquian-Moroccan War led to a great improvement of the relations with countries such as Bowasia and the United States of Pelicania. Welfare State and Socialism Kovrov worried about the growth of the socialist movement—in particular, that of the Social Democratic Party. In 2011, he instituted the Anti-Socialist Laws. Socialist organizations and meetings were forbidden, as was the circulation of socialist literature. Socialist leaders were arrested and tried by police courts. But despite these efforts, the movement steadily gained supporters and seats in the Imperial Senate. Socialists won seats in the Imperial Senate by running as independent candidates, unaffiliated with any party, which was allowed by the Great Imperial Senate Elections Law. This changed in 2012, when Golden Liberty was implemented and all the political prisioners released. In the 2012 his social insurance programs were the first in the new-PDS world and became the model for other south american countries and the basis of the modern welfare state. Kovrov introduced complete reforms to old age pensions, accident insurance, medical care and unemployment insurance. He won conservative support by promising to undercut the appeal of Socialists, the Socialists always voted against his proposals, fearing they would reduce the grievances of the industrial workers. His paternalistic programs won the support of Antioquian industry because its goals were to win the support of the working classes for the Empire and reduce the outflow of emigrants to North America and Europe, where wages were higher. Politically, he did win over the Centre Party which represented Catholic workers, but Socialists remained hostile. Character and overall assesement Kovrov is a man of industry and education, and during his political years, he shows great political ability. Regarding himself as an absolute sovereign, he is extremely tenacious of his rights and the rights of its people. Greatly influenced by the Jesuits, he was a staunch proponent of the new reformation that the church has adopted in Antioquia. In person, he was short, but strong and healthy. Although he had an inclination for a military life, he loved exercise in the open air, such as hunting and riding; he also had a taste for music and composed several Oratorios and Suites of Dances. Famous Quotes *"Antioquians, weapons have given you the independence, Laws will give you freedom" *"If we are in the head, we will never be the last" *"The sword of the oppresors must be, from now on, subject to the laws of the Emperor" *"Moderation, tolerance and justice govern the heart and disarm the discontent" *"Triumph will lead us forward" *"Antioquia will be in peace, even if we have to fight for it." *"Among the popular and representative systems of government I do not approve of the federal system: it is too perfect; and it requires virtues and political talents much superior to our own." *"A state too expensive in itself, or by virtue of its dependencies, ultimately falls into decay; its free government is transformed into a tyranny; it disregards the principles which it should preserve, and finally degenerates into despotism. The distinguishing characteristic of small republics is stability: the character of large republics is mutability." *"When I contemplate this immense reunited country, my soul mounts to that height demanded by the colossal perspective of a picture so wonderful.." *"... First is the Empire, then life ..." Category:People